


花园里没有少年

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: “春天应该暗恋一个人，然后夏天和他私奔。”
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi





	花园里没有少年

**Author's Note:**

> *一乘寺贤x高石岳，CP意味，岳右群白情活动  
> *无聊、欧欧西、流水账以及极多妄想与恶俗趣味

还是一几年的时候，有年春天高石岳喊他出去玩过。不是小时候那种去数码世界的郊游，也不是中学时聚在谁家打电玩打个通宵的那种。

他们一起出了趟远门，横跨大洋，不去顾及繁忙琐事，去那个美洲大陆。

地方是岳定的，他问目的地的时候对方讲得很随意，只说我们去找大辅吧，也陪我去见见哥哥。

那会儿大辅还在美国做学徒，升上研究生院的大和时不时的会过去做交换生。岳给出的答案看不出毛病，一切都合情合理，唯一会让人诧异的只有他们俩这个组合。

不过岳开口的时机是极好的。他们临近毕业，等到漫山遍野的樱花都尽数落进泥土里，他们也就到了要成为社会人的时候。他同意了。对于岳或许答案是未知的，但之于他自己，那基本可以说是他所剩无几的，可以放纵的最后机会。

他当时没有奇怪过，现在也没有，只有虫虫兽在他收拾行李的时候漫不经心地问过他，说小贤怎么就答应了岳呢。

那基本是指他回绝掉了大学几年同寝好友的邀请，说毕业旅行的话已经和别人约定好了的事情。

他本能地反问自己的搭档：你和巴达兽相处得不愉快吗？

小只的Digimon从箱子里跳起来扑进他怀里，说没有哦，虽然我们很早以前打过架啦。不过，小贤不也是和阿岳是揍过彼此的关系嘛。

言外之意是我们是一样的。他没有回答，他没仔细想过那么多人里为何岳偏偏喊了自己，也没思考过自己答应得怎么那样干脆。他与岳在私下里并不是关系紧密的那一类人，究其原因的意义不大，大人只讲结果。

出发前他同大辅告知行程，友人说春天的华盛顿是不错的。大辅不是想太多的类型，对于这不寻常的组合却也是生了几分同样不常见的感慨。他的挚友讲这很好，看你们两个一起出去玩，大家都会很开心的。

往后再想，那一年比他们大的前辈们不是走入社会，就是升上了更高的学府。比他们小的，还在学海里面浮浮沉沉。同他们一般大的，大辅远在大洋彼岸，小光也早就投入到了她专业所致的社会活动里。

只留下他们两个，在草长莺飞，天气正好的春天里还留有闲情逸致一起去世界那一端。

那段旅行早就过了许多年，但等他再向他人叙述的时候，又好像是发生在上一个春天。他们落地在西海岸，等岳从机场的汽车租赁处用证件开了车出来，他才明白对方打的算盘。

“我们一直开到东边吧。”岳将车窗降下来，笑得温驯。他向来不擅拒绝别人的请求，这件事又叫人很难不去心动。没有哪个男孩子会对汽车与公路说干脆的“不”，没有的。

他一边看着车子前挂的车牌，是新泽西的牌子。一边拐着弯去询问岳的计划，话到嘴边变成了：会很累的。

“所以需要贤呀。”旧金山的阳光充沛又晃眼，透过打开的天窗落在岳的头发上，连光好像都是金色的。

他有点儿想笑，心底又攀升而上了欢喜。他答非所问：“是什么时候起了算计我的打算。”说得话好像很凶狠，行为却与话语又不太符。他推开门坐上了副驾驶，再问便是：我们下一站去哪里？然后替岳打开了车子上的导航仪。

岳的手指生得白且纤细，往日里拿笔杆子的手这时正有一搭没一搭地敲着方向盘，节奏缓慢，看得出心情不坏。他看对方沉默了一会儿，缓缓地开口：“洛杉矶怎么样。”

他点点头，在屏幕上用指甲艰难地敲了几个字母：Los Angeles

“看上去不太好用。”岳笑着说，“不如先去买齐物资。”

这一次他还是点头，又摸出口袋里的手机，在地图搜索栏里又敲上了亚洲超市，挑了最大的一个，点开了路线。

就像最开始他说很难不心动一样，他同样也很难说自己是不开心的。

那段旅行很愉快，岳是感性又善于观察的类型，和这样的人相处本身便是极舒适的，他很难挑出毛病。

他们在旧金山购置了睡袋与充足的食物以及生活用品，又换取了小面额的美金，开始沿着1号公路蜿蜒曲折的干道一路往南。全长1000多公里的公路上一边是起伏的山脉与郁勃的翠绿，另一边却是蔚蓝色与带着咸腥的海风。远处的海岸线与天连接在一起，只有晚上的时候才会因夜空上的星星点点辨别出海天相接的直线。

他们有过找不到合适的酒店而夜宿在车上的时候，年轻人大多身子骨硬朗。他们把座位调整到几乎可以平躺的角度，岳率先钻进睡袋里蜷缩在位子上，循着夜色用最温和的调子唬他，说你知道吗，有因为睡在车子里而死掉的新闻报道哦。

他知晓对方家里做相关的工作，看着岳信誓旦旦眼神他回复的语气变得格外意味深长：“既然知道，是打算拉我一起死掉吗？”

岳笑出了声，一边笑一边从睡袋里伸了一只胳膊出来，把车窗向下降了一小段有拇指指节长的缝。有风从那里缓缓溢进来，冲散了车子里仿佛黏结在一起的浊气，而天窗之外有连成一片的高悬的星。岳用手指沾了杯子里的水在头顶上的玻璃窗上写了几个歪歪扭扭的字，转头看向躺在身边的他，说的话奇奇怪怪的，问他：你说我在写什么。

难以言说的情绪笼了上来，他没有回答，闭上了眼。

从西海岸开到东边的旅程累且充实，途径中部的时候他们住了好几晚汽车旅馆。汽车旅馆大多设施简陋，对于自驾游的游客来讲凑活一晚倒不是什么不能忍受的事情。

只是虫子太多，他们打了好几晚的虫。浴室里的水也一会儿凉一会儿热的，有正洗到一半突然没了热水，岳顶着一头的白色泡沫裹着浴巾皱着眉跑来跑去过。他少有见不那么情绪稳定的高石岳，觉得新鲜，笑了一两次。对方看上去是大度的模样，但他揣在口袋里的糖等离开的时候再摸好像少了不少，他猜想应该都进了巴达兽的肚子。

总得来讲，玩得很不错。等开到华盛顿的时候两个人都累得虚脱，大辅没有催促他们，反而又讲了一遍：华盛顿的春天真的很好。

国会大厦旁博物馆很吸引人，一旁的樱花也正是开得好的时节。他们多停了几天，又往纽约赶。

大辅做学徒的拉面店在纽约，准确来讲是在上东区。那里的房子租金太高，俩人准备久住个十天半个月的，便在下城区找了日租的房子。房子是老旧的公寓楼，没有电梯，搬箱子的时候磕磕绊绊，岳的膝盖上被撞出一块儿青紫。设施也很一般，破又简陋，卧室的墙皮剥落了一块儿又一块儿，还总能看见出现在角落里的虫子爬来爬去。

附近的街区大多住的是黑人，夜里睡觉的时候好几次能透过开了一半的窗子听到楼下的街道上有打架谩骂的噪声，甚至还迷迷糊糊听到过枪响。专业使然，他对类似的动静总是比常人敏感，有几次夜里惊醒，他看睡在旁边的岳爬起身来睁着眼睛在黑暗里冲他眨呀眨，然后又闔了起来。那双蓝色的眼睛在黑夜里也会染上暗调，像掺进了浓稠的墨，望进去像坠入冬日里的寒潭。他不觉得冷，但是总会令他冷静下来。

这事说来神奇，他仿佛这样就被安抚了那些难言的恐惧同焦虑，在后半夜里可以得一好梦，而分明对方只是眨了几次眼睛。

他们在纽约停留的时间比在华盛顿还要长，大辅的学徒生活紧凑且辛苦，与好友们也只在零碎的换班时间里坐在店里闲聊。红发的年轻人听他们讲一路过来的风景和趣事，露出兴奋的神采，讲你们一定要等我出师以后再一起走一次。

他说好，而岳只在旁边笑着，没说好也没说不好。

等到日本的樱花几乎要度过了盛放期，俩人也订好了回程的机票。回国前大辅终于拿到了严格意义上的休假日，和他们一起睡了懒觉，玩了Nintendo最新出的游戏，然后年轻的男孩子们走在中央公园里像老爷爷一般晒太阳。

中午的时候大辅去旁边的街道买热狗与冰汽水，他同岳抱着一背包的零食一起坐在湖边的石椅上等伙伴回来。

原本只是看立在树枝上梳整羽毛的鸟，岳却突然开口问他：贤想要照相吗？

春天是好的时节，拍照片的人不在少数。并未等他回答，岳已经站起身向路人递出了请求。西方人大多热情又外放，从不吝啬施予一些举手之劳的帮助。最后他们站在湖泊前的绿树下一起留了影，用的对方的相机。

那人问，我怎么发给你们呢？他还没有说出邮箱，就见岳摇了摇头，说不必了，这样就好。

这样就好。许多年过去，他依旧没有明白对方这句话里的含义。或许那根本没有什么更深的含义，可直至今日，再想到数年前还是年轻人时的那一段旅行，他印象分外深的却还是岳的那句“这样就好”。

他说到这里，坐在眼前的姑娘也喝光了杯子里的饮料。玻璃杯里还剩下大半的冰块，随着吸管的搅动发出叮叮当当的声响。

“贤君这一点我不讨厌啦。”女孩子抿着嘴唇小声地讲，“或者说，我很希望贤君可以多同我讲一些过去的故事。”

姑娘底下了头，白嫩的脸上浮着一层薄薄的的粉红色。话说得也轻声细语的，“我也会把我的生活与朋友分享给贤君的——我，我是真的很喜欢贤君。”

事情发展到这一步不是突然的，非要讲的话，大概是情理之中却又意料之外。

如果不算小时候发生过的意外，一乘寺贤从严格意义上来讲的确是个乖孩子。读书、升学、就业，常规问题上没有哪一件让父母操过心。只临近三十，一直一个人。

父母只当他工作生活里没有遇上可以发展关系的对象，托人介绍了适合的女孩子同他认识。他没说不愿，他不希望父母再为他操心。可也没有表现出过多主动的姿态来。最后半推半就，两个人坐到了一起。

女孩子是外国人，是来自美洲大陆上的曾被选召的孩子。他的父母不可谓不用心，方方面面替他着想，找一个尽可能同他有过相似经历的人在未来陪在他身边。

一顿饭吃到最后还算愉快，女生想要往下发展的意思很明显，他想了一会儿最后还是说：你很好。

后面要说什么话就也很明显了，女孩子露出遗憾的表情，但很快又打起了精神，问他：“那做朋友还是可以的吧？”

他点头，唇边的笑意软了下来，说得很温柔：“当然可以。”

女生踮起脚尖拥抱了他，又问：那我可以亲你一下吗？

可嘴唇似乎刚要触到他的脸颊就又分开了，女孩子笑得狡黠，说不是我的就怎样都不是我的了。

他不讨厌这样的人，东方人大多含蓄又内敛，坦率地展示自己的心意反而炙烈真诚。

春日里的夜空也大多晴朗无云，星星闪烁的光格外明亮，女孩子站在公寓楼一层的大厅里通过玻璃窗向他道晚安，用食指在玻璃上写了什么，写得歪歪扭扭。

他点头向女孩子致意，看着对方的身影消失在电梯里。直到他准备转身离开，女孩儿娇小的身影出现在楼梯口又迅速向他奔来。

她冲到他面前，扯着他的袖子，问贤君，你想不想要你以前和朋友在曼哈顿的照片！

他没有说话，女孩子只当他是没有反应过来，拉着他的胳膊往下扯，把自己的手机恨不得凑到他的鼻尖前。

“我就觉得很眼熟呀，贤君，当时给你们拍照的是一位专业摄影师啦，在我们那边很火的。你们的照片有被他发到博客里哦……”

他看着自己年轻时的照片，数年前的自己在里面笑得很收敛，而身边的人，却露了几颗贝齿。

但这都不是最重要的，他在看摄像机的镜头，而岳在看哪里。他，他在，

****“他在看我。”** **

蓝色的眼睛里落满了光，里面写尽了春光烂漫和少年心事，然后一并定格在了数年前的一个春天。

那时候的确是年纪小些，做什么都不叫人意外，但年轻总归是有年轻的好处。他记起再早些的时候看岳收集过年轻人流传在网络上的话语，岳笑着同他讲，说怎么说呢？现在的小孩子们之间的话真的酸得可以喔。他接过对方的话闲聊，说不好吗。岳咬着嘴唇沉默了一会儿，说但是比较矫情喔。比如有句是讲：

“ ** **春天应该暗恋一个人，然后夏天和他私奔。**** ”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 被我写得好无聊，谢谢您看到这里。感兴趣可以戳下活动tag，有各种菩萨下凡渡冷圈er。  
> 以及岳右群：1041631473  
> 欢迎你的到来，大家一起嗨皮口嗨啊


End file.
